digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Digibutter Glossary
Here are some of the phrases that are commonly used on Digibutter, and their meanings: =A-C= ATTN: A shortened version of attention. Awesomesauce: Used to describe something extremely awesome. Bandwidths: Fantasy creatures thought up by Francis. Basically a personification of internet bandwidth, which resembles a Pikmin. It has 2 Tippi resembling wings and a mini-earth replacing the usual leaf/bud/flower. Ben: A corrupted version of ban. Created by Mama Luigi. Crag: A censor used by Digibutter. Inspired by the Cragnons in Chapter 5 of Super Paper Mario. =D-F= Dee Colon: A term that is used to replace the "D:" text emote. Originally created by Chaos Dimentio, with a little help from MALAK. Epic: Another way of saying awesome. Epic fail: The exact opposite of Epic Win. Also see It Sank and Phale. Epic win: Something extremely epic. FlaviOWNED: Another version of Owned/PWNT used by Cult Flavio, which is usually accompanied by a crapilly-made MSPaint image that shows Flavio PWNing a person that either angered the creator of the image, or has been deemed a Horcrux. Franis: A Francis smiley created by Maiq the Liar, and then named Franis by Mama Luigi. It is a huge meme on Digibutter. FTW: * 'F'or * 'T'he * 'W'in =G-I= Glomp: A tackle/hug. * 'G'rab * 'L'atch * 'O'n * 'M'aintain * 'P'leasure Hi-technical: Used to describe something extremely awesome. Originated from Chapter 3 in Super Paper Mario. It is rarely used. Horcrux: A word that originated from a spoiler from the final Harry Potter book. It is occasionally made fun of by saying " is a Horcrux", and then put in spoiler tags. This is also used by Cult Flavio as another way of calling their enemies. It sank: Anything that ended up failing/being ignored. ITT: The exact definition is "In this topic". Used to make a topic sound important. IMO: In my opinion. Used the same way as ITT. =J-L= Lawl: Another way of saying "lol". LOL: * 'L'aughing * 'O'ut * 'L'oud. Lol'd: Past tense of lol. Lolwut: Used when a person is confused about something. Lord Bowser made Digibutter headlines and a mention in Digibutterwiki History when he used it. See LB said lolwut. LOLWTF: A more expressive way of saying "Lolwut?" =M-O= Necropost: A reply to a topic that is over a month old. This is commonly done by newbies that stumble upon the "Digital Butterflies" forum, due to the fact that the board is deserted, leaving month-old topics on the first page. OVER 9000!: Basically, it means any number bigger than 9000. Used as a measure of epicness, and originated from a scene in DBZ in which Vegeta's scouter reads an opponent's power level, which ends up being "OVER 9000!". OMFGZ: A corrupted version of "OMG/OMFG". =P-R= Phale: Anything that extremely fails. Also see Epic Fail. Phaled: Past-tense of Phale. Pie: A type of pastry that consists of an outer crust and a filling. Commonly blurted out at random, and also used by CBLuigi to "welcome" new members. pr0n: A misspelling of porn that was used by members to bypass the swear filter. The word is currently censored. =S-U= Stuttering Peacock: An insult inspired by Flavio of Paper Mario 2. Used by Cult Flavio members, but mainly Flavio himself. =V-X= WTF: * 'W'hat * 'T'he * 'F'uck =Y-Z= You lol: A term with no meaning whatsoever that is used randomly to spam a topic. Started by Mama Luigi.